Lazarus V
by GSxxxRGirl69
Summary: V finds himself awakening on the train, moments before he meets the very fate he chased for decades. Will he run into his long thought out end without fear? Or will a lingering question change his plans?


div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"A heart beat loudly somewhere. But where? There was only darkness, everything black. The heartbeat continued its rhythm. He tried to focus on the sound, pinpoint the location to discover the source. Only.. he couldn't move. His body still as a stone../span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Where was the sound coming from?!/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Just then, he felt something. His hand twitched. He tried with all his might to feel it again./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"His other hand twitched. He focused on the movement and was soon able to open and close both hands. He tried his arms, nothing yet. He put all the mental power he had into it and suddenly his arms moved slightly. Eventually, he worked his way through his body, moving his toes, feet, legs. Then his eyes opened../span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"White. A ceiling? Was he in a hospital?/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Panicked, he sat up quickly. He wasn't in a hospital. The ground under him was shaking. Rattling almost as if he was in motion. Then it all came back to him, he was on the train. On his way to the ending he dreamed of for so long./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He looked around himself. Scarlet carsons fell around him as he stood. It smelled of flowers and explosives./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Explosives.. That's right. This was really the end./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He laid back down where he once was, trying to accept what was to come. V shut his eyes./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He had heard that before death, your life flashes before your eyes. In his, he could only see Evey.. Her sad face as she held him in the train station, while he lay there bleeding./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"How could she be so sad that he was leaving her? She didn't even know who he was, what he looked like. She was beautiful, surely she would find someone to love her. She would move on. She had to. V couldn't be the one to love her. He had plans to get this far and finish what he always wanted. What he worked so hard to get. The people would carry on his idea. He didn't need to be the one to love Evey. Someone else would.. right? She couldnt possibly love him.. could she?/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"V remembered telling Evey how he truly felt. He had fallen in love with her so unexpectedly. He found himself anxious to wake up and see her each morning, to come home to her at night. It was something he allowed himself to get used to. He cared for her a lot. He loved her. And now here he was, going 65mph towards his death. This was all he ever wanted.. wasn't it?/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"His eyes flew open and he jumped off the table he lay on. V ran over to the first door he could get his hands on and ripped them open./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"If he was going to jump, he didnt have much time. He had to go now. Could he do it? Should he do it?/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He loved Evey, that much was obvious. He couldn't doubt that one single bit/spanspan style="color: #000000;". But could she love him? His heart swelled in his chest. He had to know../span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"V drew in a quick breath and leaped from the train, rolling onto the ground. He finally came to a stop and stumbled over to a set of stairs. He climbed them slowly, the pain of the bullet holes screaming./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He was alive. He didnt know how long he had left, but he had to see Evey one last time. He had to ask if she shared the same feelings as he did. He had to know. He could always go out in a blaze of glory some other way if things didn't work out. But he had to try./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Climbing up the stairs, V walked through the tunnels. He needed to go to the gallery and dress his wounds, which were starting to ease up on the pain. Was it his body preparing for death? Or was he healing?/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"V finally reached the door to the place he called home and stepped inside. The lights were all still on, but the juke box had stopped playing. Maybe it went through all of the tracks while he was away and shut itself off? /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He continued walking down the hall towards his bedroom. He stopped by Evey's bedroom door, which was cracked./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #000000;"Could she still be here? /span/emspan style="color: #000000;"he asked himself./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He pushed the door open quietly and was met with an empty bed. He walked into the room flipping the light on, looking around./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #000000;"She isnt here, V. You'll have to go find her./span/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"And he would, as soon as he changed clothes./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He walked back towards the hallway but paused as he passed Evey's mirror on the wall. He pulled his shirt up and looked at his wounds./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"They were.. healing../span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"He rushed to his room and threw the door open. Before he could turn on the light, he noticed a lump in his bed. He saw a head sticking out from under his blankets. The hair was fashioned into a buzz cut. It wasn't a man. He knew who this was. /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emEvey../em/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"But why was she here? Why was she in his bed?/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"V walked slowly to the edge of the bed. Evey's back was to him. He couldn't help but reach his hand out and brush her shoulder. It stuck out from under the blanket and was cold to the touch. V pulled it up over her exposed skin, letting his hand rest on top of the blanket./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"em"Evey.. Evey, I'm so sorry.. I just had to know if you fell in love with me as I fell in love with you," V whispered./em/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Just then, Evey's eyes shot open. Someone was in the room. Touching her. Speaking, saying something she didn't catch. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She sat up with a start staring into the darkness, the light of the hallway casting a shadow across the person next to the bed. They were merely a silhouette./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #000000;""Evey?" /span/emspan style="color: #000000;"V said gently../span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"em"V.. V, is that you/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;"?" Evey asked in disbelief./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"V moved his hand from her shoulder to cup her face, his thumb stroking her cheek./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Evey put a hand over the one touching her face./span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #000000;"Leather, /span/emspan style="color: #000000;"she thought, /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emand warmth. It is V. Has to be him. Only he could make your heart melt by just saying your name. Only he could enter the shadow gallery and come into the room unnoticed./em/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Tears filled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. She didnt know if she was dreaming or not, but she prayed she wouldnt wake if it was. If this is what she had to do to see V, sleep, she hoped she would never wake. She needed him../span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"V kept stroking her cheek as he whispered, "/spanemspan style="color: #000000;"I'm alive, Evey. I dont know how, but I am alive,"./span/em/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
div style="color: #1d2228; font-family: 'courier new', courier, monaco, monospace, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"This had to be a dream. He was dead.. wasn't he? She put him on the train and sent him off to be blown up with parliament. Yet.. here he was, holding her face in his hand. She wasn't dreaming. This much she knew./span/p  
/div 


End file.
